


All is Forgiven

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: I honestly have no idea what this is, I just really wanted timid, slightly insecure (Y/N) receiving her first loving licking from Ivar. Enjoy?





	All is Forgiven

Ivar had royally, and completely, fucked up. He knew he had the second he raised his hand at you, striking the wall just a few inches above your shoulder. You flinched away from the blow, sliding down the wooden planks and as far away from him as possible. He shook his head, bringing his now bloody hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

It was always like this. The two of you would get into an argument and sooner or later it led to Ivar becoming violent. He was aware of his strength, and he was aware of the way his looming figure must have appeared even more intimidating with the aid of his crutches. The situation had just escalated quicker than he thought it would, causing him to lose his temper and lash out at you when he shouldn’t.

He sighed when he saw you grab for your shoes, slipping on the fur-lined boots quickly and pulling a shawl around your shoulders. You fought the tears of anger that threatened to fall from your eyes, you were not going to allow him to think you were merely upset - you were furious. He reached for your wrist as you pushed open the wooden door, stopping you with a firm hand.

“Y/N wait,” he spoke carefully, “I’m sorry. You know that I didn’t - I would never hurt you.” Your eyes narrowed at him and you shook your head in disgust, twisting your arm away from his grip.

“Sorry is not always going to be enough, Ivar,” you seethed at him. “All I wanted was to make sure that you were alright and you chastise me for my concern.” You lowered your voice now, the whisper giving away the true hurt you were feeling. “You forget that I am your wife. I am supposed to be your equal and you speak to me like I am nothing more to you than a slave girl.”

Ivar looked down at his feet, ashamed that he had made you feel unwanted. You scoffed at his lack of reaction, opening the door once more and stepping outside into the cool night air.

“I suggest that you clean that wound before it gets infected and when you are prepared to speak with me like a husband should, you will find me with Helga.” You gave him one last glance before allowing the door to slam shut behind you. Ivar winced at the sound, dropping his crutches in favor of crawling over to the bed he shared with you. He allowed his head to fall back against the soft furs, the scent of you clouding his mind and making his whole body buzz with guilt; and maybe a bit of arousal, he was still a man, after all.

“Fuck,” he swore, knowing that eventually, he would have to swallow his pride and truly ask for your forgiveness. You two had many arguments but you had never left him before, meaning this time he had really crossed a boundary. To make matters worse you had gone to stay with Helga, so he would also have Floki to deal with.

Ivar scrunched his eyes at the pounding that was beginning in his head and decided it would be best to let you both sleep it off. He would go out first thing in the morning with a clear mind to make things right with you, and he knew just how he was going to do it. He grinned to himself as he thought of his wonderfully well-calculated plan, and drifted off to thoughts of what was to come when the sun rose.

*********************

Daylight had just barely broken, a dim light beginning to cast over all of the village. Ivar squinted at the wake-up call, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He hissed when he felt a sharp pain there, remembering that he had never tended to the cuts and scrapes from last night. He studied the injuries carefully, deciding that it would be best to wrap them before going to see you.

Ivar had spent the majority of last night tossing and turning, unable to sleep for more than a few hours. He felt incredibly guilty for making you leave in such a fury, but he was confident that he would be able to win back your favor. He carefully pulled himself out of bed, securing the braces on his legs so that he would be more stable when he walked on his crutches.

It didn’t take long to get from his home to Floki’s, but the journey seemed agonizing as he thought of the possibility of you still being angry with him. He hesitated as he reached the familiar front door, knocking only once before letting himself in.

He found you there in the main room, curled on a pile of furs near the fireplace. His heart leaped at the sight of your peaceful sleeping figure, the need to kiss you at the front of his mind. He gently lowered himself to the floor, careful not wake you yet, and crawled to join you on the rugs.

You shifted as he pulled you close into his chest, planting loving kisses across your face and neck. It didn’t take long for you to wake completely, sighing pleasurably at his hot lips.

“Ivar,” You spoke, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “I’m sorry about leaving.” He silently accepted your apology, continuing his path down your shoulders and chest. When he urgently started to tug on your clothes you knew what his intentions were.

“Can I take this off?” He asked, pulling on the neckline of your dress. You nodded, lifting your arms and allowing him to discard of the garment. His lips worked across your skin, lavishing attention to every inch. You gasped as he began to move too far south, his nose nudging you the whole way down. You could feel the slight smirk on his lips, clearly pleased with your shock at his actions.

“Ivar,” you questioned, slightly uneasy with how close his face was to such an intimate area. He stopped just above your hipbones, rubbing his cheek on the silky flesh of your lower stomach.

“The things you do to me, woman,” he whispered, “even your smell drives me mad.” He nipped at you, causing you to yelp at the unexpected pain. “Shh, Darling, you must be quiet. You don’t want Floki and Helga to wake and see you in such a vulnerable position, do you?” You shook your head, small whimpers still leaving your lips as he continued to lick and suck the sensitive skin.

He was reveling in the sounds you were making for him, every gasp and whine sending shocks directly to his cock. He was far too invested now, and couldn’t bear the thought of having to stop his actions any time soon. Ivar was a master when it came to handling your body, knowing exactly what to do and say to make you fall apart. He often prided himself on the fact that he knew you better than you knew yourself, and he was well aware that there was no way you could control yourself when he actually attached his mouth to his destination.

“Here, love,” he whispered, tapping his index finger on your lips. “Open up, keep that pretty mouth of yours busy.” Your eyes widened slightly but you did as you were told, gently parting your lips and sucking on the tip of his digit. He groaned at the sensation, wishing it was his hot prick in your mouth instead of his fingers, but pushed the thought aside, for now. Right now he was a mission to win your forgiveness, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

It wasn’t until Ivar descended completely between your thighs that you actually lost it, panic rising quickly in your throat. You sucked in sharply around his finger, attempting to push yourself away from his grasp. You squeezed your knees as tightly as you could but were blocked by your husband’s broad shoulders between them. He chuckled at your reaction, the slight stubble of his chin tickling your inner thighs.

“Now, now Y/N, be a good girl and keep your legs open for me.” His free hand stroked your hip while his lips pressed ever closer to your hot center. “I promised myself that I would make last night up to you, and I will.”

You gasped as you felt the first hot lick of his tongue, the tip of it just barely nudging against your small pink folds. You bit down on the finger in your mouth, not enough to really hurt him but apparently enough to earn a slap on your thigh. You winced at the sting, questioning your lover with your eyes.

“Naughty thing,” he scolded. “I was only trying to help you, but if you can’t control yourself without biting your loving husband then I suppose you will just have to deal with the consequences of being found.”

A wicked smile crossed his lips as he removed the finger from your mouth, bringing it down to run softly across your entrance.

“You’d better be able to keep yourself quiet because I do not intend to stop, even if someone decides to investigate your wanton moans.” You nodded your head in understanding, your body betraying the part of your brain telling you this was a bad idea. Ivar grinned at your need for him, returning his lips back to your womanhood.

He hummed as his tongue lapped at you once again, enjoying the slight salty-sweet taste of your arousal. He had tasted it before off of his fingers, but it was infinitely better coming directly from your hot pussy. He let himself explore you for a while, the velvet muscle running delicate circles and stripes across the brand new flesh. You were lost in the sensations, your hips attempting to buck up against him but being restrained by his strong arms.

“Ivar, you’re teasing,” you groaned in frustration. He knew very well where to touch you to send you spiraling into orgasm, but seemed to be intentionally ignoring all of those places. He momentarily removed himself from you, licking the sticky wetness on the corner of his mouth. The sight alone was enough to drive you mad; any hesitation you once had about his lips on you vanished as your lust for him intensified.

“I’m not teasing, just enjoying you.” He spoke truthfully, eyeing the glistening wetness of his work. He nuzzled his face back into your center in a new position, this one allowing his tongue to work your entrance while his nose bumped into your clit. You cried out as he suddenly increased the pressure, your pleasure threatening to break at any second. Terrified that he was going to stop before you reached your peak, your fingers threaded themselves in his hair, guiding him to where you needed him most.

He didn’t scold you for the sudden shift in dominance but instead rewarded you by sliding two fingers inside of you and licking around the stretched flesh. The multiple sensations became all too much at once as you came for him, quivering against him from the intensity of it.

Ivar watched in fascination as your body shook, waves of pleasure rolling and crashing over you for several minutes. When you had finally regained your sanity you opened your eyes, finding your husband grinning larger than you had ever seen before.

“I would ask if you enjoyed that but I can tell you did,” he teased, “let me hold you, you’re still shaking.” You complied, moving your body into his open arms. He continued to hold you as you completely recovered from the intensity of his actions, playing with random strands of your hair. You were right on the verge of sleep when his voice brought you back to reality.

“So, am I forgiven?” He cheekily asked. You laughed at him, nodding your head and nuzzling further into his large arms.

“All is forgiven. Though, if that is how you will apologize from now on, I might need to fight with you more often.” His chest shook with his chuckle, hands running soothing circles across your back. “I should probably get dressed, Helga and Floki could walk in any minute.”

Ivar shook his head, not concerned in the slightest.

“No, they won’t,” he shrugged “I locked the door of their bedroom before I ever came to speak with you.”


End file.
